maxmafloorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red eyed ninja
Red Eyed Ninja Is About A ninja Who Has Special Powers to turn his Eyes Red And Use Strong And Unusual Powers. His Master Uses A Blue Eye Instead Of a Red eye. An alien from another planet (Zoiboy) comes to wipe out the colored eye race. So the Red eyed Ninja (You get to name him. If you are a girl you get name her.) Fouht the Evil Forces Of Zoiboy. You must Travel through all the cities learning Zoiboy's plot. You start out in Ninja city. You venture through there until you defeat the main villian in Ninja city. Then you go off to Smrkwuff town to destroy the Generators in there. Once you leave the town you venture off to Plow fields where the cows are being abducted. You must dress up like a cow to get abducted then destroy the ship. Once you have done that you go to the sewers of Octagon city where you destroy all 75 alien radars. Then you must go back to Smurkwuff to kill his commander. Then you go to Rain High Cliff where you battle Zoiboy himself. Thare are more towns and places, but you stay there the most. The places I listed. Ninja City: You start out in Ninja city where your Master Blue-Chi will teach you about your powers. Then Zoiboy will come down and kill your friend, Eredicut who can only be revived with the red Crystal. Zoiboy will tell you that this is a warning to the Humans and he will leave you and cause mischef in Ninja city. Then your master will tell you to go off in Ninja city to kill Zoiboy's comrades. Enemies: Alien: Level:1 50 HP 10 Mana Weapon:Sword(4) Spells: Blast (5) 5 Mana May Drop: 2-5 Gold, Blast Spell (5%) Alien Spellkeeper: Level:2 35 HP 50 Mana Weapon: Staff(0) Spells: Blast (8) 3 Mana May drop: 4-7 Gold, Blast spell, Staff Alien Timewatcher: Level:3-4 40-60 HP 30-55 Mana Weapon: Staff of time(0) Spells: Blast (6) 5 Mana Slow(0) 5 Mana May drop: 3-9 Gold, Time-Stitched Robe, Time Watch Alien Kidnapper: Level:6 90 HP 0 Mana Weapon:Crossbow(11) Spells: None May drop: 5-13 Gold, Kidnapper Key, Kidnapper Pass Bosses: Alien Commander Z: Level: 3 70 HP 0 Mana Weapon: Gun(5) Spells: None May drop: 15-20 Gold, Soaked Hat, Soaked Cloak, Soaked Gloves, Soaked Shoes Alianis Maximum: Level 7: 450 HP 75 Mana Weapon:Crystal Staff(0) Spells: Blast (7) 3 Mana Flare (11) 6 Mana Zap (13) 9 Mana May drop: 50-150 Gold, Power Hat, Power Cloak, Power Gloves, Power Shoes Quests: Ninja Journey: Go off and save 3 people. Given By: Master Blue-Chi Reward: 15 EXP Alien Residence: Kill 4 aliens. Given By: Cop Benard Reward: 20 Gold 10 EXP Prequest: Ninja Journey Mug of Joe: Buy yourself a cup of Coffee. Given By: Neornart Level:1 Reward: 5 EXP Prequest: Alien Residence Detective: Investigate the kidnappings. Given By: Master Blue-Chi Level:2 Reward: 50 EXP Prequest: Alien Residence Destroyers: Defeat the Bottle Gang. Given By: Neornart Reward: Mighty Sword 30 Gold 35 EXP Prequest: Mug of joe Praiser: Convince 100 people to believe in god. Given By: Holy Soul Reward: 250 Gold 450 EXP Prison 37: Break out all the humans in Prison 37. Given By: John Reward: 30 Gold 50 EXP Relic-Stealer: Go into the deep ruins of Garnowa and get the Granted Wing. Given by: John Level:2 Reward: 10 Gold 20 EXP Prequest: Prison 37 Mage-Book: Collect 4 Staffs from Alien Spellkeepers. Given by: Master Blue-Chi Reward: Focus Spell 45 EXP Prequest: Detective Blasted Allies: Collect 4 Blast spells from Alien Spellkeepers. Given By: Neornart Reward: Unleash Spell 25 Gold Prequest: Mage Book Commander Ring: Defeat Alien Commander Z. Given By: Cop Benard Reward: 25 Gold 25 EXP Kunai(5) Prequest: Blasted Allies Stroke of Power: Defeat 6 Alien Timewatchers and collect 4 Time-Stitched Robes and 8 Time Watches. Given By: Cop Benard Reward: Slowing Kunai Rate 1, 20 Gold, 35 EXP